WrestleWar 1992
WrestleWar 1992: WarGames was a professional wrestling major show, broadcast on pay-per-view (PPV) produced by World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and took place on May 17, 1992 from the Jacksonville Memorial Coliseum in Jacksonville, Florida. This would be the fourth and final year in a row WCW promoted a PPV under the name "WrestleWar". In 2015, all WCW pay-per-views were made available on the WWE Network. Event The 1992 WrestleWar show was the second time WCW held a WarGames match on their WrestleWar shows, the match was a Steel cage match that enclosed two rings at once with two teams fighting inside. The War Games match was the conclusion of a long running storyline between a group known as The Dangerous Alliance, led by Manager Paul E. Dangerously and a group of faces led by Sting. The storyline began in the fall of 1991 with the formation of the Alliance as Rick Rude, Steve Austin, Arn Anderson, Bobby Eaton and Larry Zbyszko had joined forces in WCW. Sting's team included Barry Windham, Dustin Rhodes, Ricky Steamboat and Nikita Koloff, all of whom had individual storyline feuds with members of the Dangerous Alliance. The match ended when Zbyszko accidentally hit Bobby Eaton in the shoulder with the metal connector from a turnbuckle, this left Eaton open to an armbar submission hold from Sting to win the match for Sting's Squadron. Following the match the Alliance fell apart. The fifth match of the night was originally announced as Ron Simmons teaming up with the Junkyard Dog to face Mr. Hughes and Cactus Jack in a tag team match, but before the match Jack attacked the Junkyard Dog. The storyline was to cover for Junkyard Dog suffering an injury, allowing WCW to replace the match with a match between Simmons and Hughes. The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) did not put the WCW World Tag Team Championship on the line against Tatsumi Fujinami and Takayuki Iizuka, instead it was to determine the next team to challenge for New Japan Pro Wrestling's IWGP Tag Team Championship. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Diamond Dallas Page & Thomas Rich defeated Bob Cook & Firebreaker Chip (8:05) *The Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin & Michael P.S. Hayes) defeated Terry Taylor & Greg Valentine © to win the WCW United States Tag Team Championship (16:02) *Johnny B. Badd defeated Tracy Smothers (7:03) *Scotty Flamingo defeated Marcus Bagwell (7:11) *Ron Simmons defeated Mr. Hughes (w/ Cactus Jack) (5:22) *Super Invader (w/ Harley Race) defeated Todd Champion (5:26) *Big Josh defeated Richard Morton (7:33) *Brian Pillman © defeated Tom Zenk to retain the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (15:30) *The Steiner Brothers (Rick & Scott Steiner) defeated Tatsumi Fujinami & Takayuki Iizuka in a IWGP Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Non Title Match (18:18) *'Sting's Squadron' (Sting, Barry Windham, Dustin Rhodes, Ricky Steamboat & Nikita Koloff) defeated The Dangerous Alliance (Steve Austin, Rick Rude, Arn Anderson, Bobby Eaton, Larry Zbyszko) (w/ Paul E. Dangerously & Madusa) in a WarGames match (23:27) Other on-screen talent External links * WrestleWar 1992 Results * on WWE Network Category:World Championship Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:1992 pay-per-view events Category:WrestleWar Category:Events with WarGames matches